This invention relates to a tire that can be used on military vehicles or other vehicles required to operate in a wide variety of different environments, such as concrete highways, mud, snow, sand, gravel, etc. An aim of the invention is to provide a tire that provides a combination of multiple advantages, including a fairly soft ride on smooth terrain, good cushionability i.e. low spring rate, large soft soil penetration and displacement, good lateral stability and skid resistance on firm terrain, and good wearability.